


Young, innocuous love

by Wizgays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizgays/pseuds/Wizgays
Summary: Just a little rainy fluff I wrote a while ago :)





	Young, innocuous love

It wasn’t the first time Draco pulled a stunt like this with an umbrella. Two months ago, at Ron and Hermione’s wedding, it had poured down, right after the recessional. Draco had snatched another guest’s umbrella out of their hands before he hurtled towards shelter, dragging Harry along. Sadly, Draco did it in a way that left his partner outside of the umbrella’s circle of effectiveness, which resulted in a drenched and cursing Harry, as well as a thoroughly disgruntled Weasley aunt wondering where her umbrella had run off to.

"Hey Draco! Come back!" Harry yelled through the heavy rain. Draco had moved the umbrella away from him, on purpose this time, after a detailed lament about how awful the raindrops trickling down his neck felt. He laughed internally at the puckish smile Draco shot him, amusement sparkling in his grey eyes.

"I'm not sure why you'd be in need of an umbrella." Draco said as he casually peered underneath the brim, keeping a distance.

The moment Harry took a step towards him, Draco shifted the umbrella and took another step back. "To stay dry?" Harry said incredulously while attempting to dry off his glasses on a shirt that was getting progressively wetter.

"Yeah, that's not going to convince me." Draco sniffed and rose upon the tip of his toes, rocking back and forth onto his heels. They were waiting for a cab in one of the busier main streets of Inverness, and at this rate, Harry would be wet through to his pants by the time they got picked up.

"Why do I need to?" Harry asked, as he felt himself growing more irritated by Draco's behaviour.

"Because you're the one who wanted to go to Scotland, out of all the places, just to visit the Calnic Stones. You were fully aware it rains 80 percent of the time in this Godforsaken place." Draco sneered when he focused his gaze back on Harry. 

"It's not 'Calnic' it's Callanish and it happens to be very interesting." Harry stated primly. "Now give me the bloody umbrella!" Harry leapt forward, managed to get a hold of the umbrellas handle and jerked it towards his chest.

It turned into a tug-of-war with locked gazes and slippery wet fingers. Harry pushed Draco against a lamp post and heard him grunt softly. Draco might’ve been taller than him, but when he shifted his weight he succeeded in retrieving the umbrella by twisting it out of Draco’s hands. The shelter it gave disappeared, as it now pointed sideways, but at least they were both getting wet now.

"Merlin! Have you gone mad?” Draco exclaimed as he tried to regain a grip on the umbrella. “Did the satanic ritual they re-enacted at the stones get to your head?"

Raindrops trailed down Draco's sharp features and it caught Harry's breath. The pale afternoon light made everything around them lack colour, except for Draco’s flushed cheeks and soft, pink lips. Harry flicked his gaze upwards, and met Draco's eyes, the struggle for the umbrella forgotten. They had gotten softer in those few seconds, the scowl gone, pupils dilated and a sort of reverent, dreamy look about him as if he was suddenly favouring this moment just as much as Harry was. Without thinking too hard about it, Harry surged forward and pressed his lips against Draco's. He dropped the umbrella, his arms coming up to embrace him tightly, sharing a wet, hungry kiss. The familiarity of Draco's movements against his lips eased Harry's anger and irritation towards the weather and his spouse, like it always did. Harry got lost in the gentle, warm sensation of Draco's mouth and the cold rain soaking through his clothes.

“You’re impossible,” Harry whispered softly, breaking away just enough to speak

“And you are irresistible,” Draco breathed against his lips, before capturing them once more.

Harry could feel the by-passers staring at them, but he couldn't care less about their opinions. For now, it was just them, nothing more and nothing less than young, innocuous love.


End file.
